


Little Shop of Horror

by Tyrantdk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Blood, Blood Drinking, Guns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Killing, M/M, Murder, Plants, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Little shop...Little shop...Little shop of horror!Little shop of terror!Atem was a no body, abused by his uncle for perceived wrongs, longing for his co worker, and only friend Yugi. That was until he shows them his new plant, a tiny thing that us challenging his ability to grow plants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Little shop of horror au meaning that I couldn't get all the tags on it. So here are the ones that got left out: Man eating plant, chopping up the body, talk of murdering, Yugi talking Atem into murder/cleaning up a crime.

“Morning, Yugi,” Atem said softly as he swept the floor of his uncle’s flower shop. He paused to push his dark blue cat eye glasses up his nose. There was a thick roll of tape around the nose part, where his uncle had broken them a few days ago. Atem smoothed out his polo, trying to pull out the wrinkles his far too old to work iron could never seem to get out. The scent of Yugi’s cologne as he passed was heavenly to him. He took a deep breath of it, wishing he could smell the musky scent every second of every day.

“Good morning, Sweetie,” Yugi replied, bubbly as ever, gliding to the counter to count the till for the day. He hoped Akanadin wouldn’t notice he was late, or that he was wearing too big sunglasses when the sun was barely up. He tugged nervously on the sleeve of his black long sleeve shirt, before opening the till to count.

“Muto, glad you could finally roll out of bed and join us,” Akanadin caught his chin, pushed his glasses up, and sighed. He and Atem could see the big black eye Yugi was sporting, “Tell that boyfriend of yours I’ll kick his ass if he makes you late again. Go get some of the ice from the back fridge, and put it on your eye,” He said softly.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Morning, Uncle,” Atem greeted softly, hoping today would be a good day as it was already seeming to be, “Did I get the floor swept good for you?” Atem smiled as Akanadin ruffled his hair fondly. Today would be a good day; it hadn’t started with his uncle screaming at him, and he had been nicer than normal to Yugi. Maybe if he could help his uncle keep his good mood, they could eat dinner together as a family.

“Very good, Atem. You always do a good job with the sweeping, and keeping the store clean. Your attention just tends to wander off sometimes,” Akanadin paused, spotting something in the window, “Is this your new plant?”

“Yes. I know you don’t normally like my plants in the window, but I needed a place with lots of sunlight. I also got a big order with it in the window,” He said, setting the broom aside. Atem moved to get the order from the pad that sat on the counter in the back. He hadn’t noticed Yugi moving to the back to see if Atem had taken any orders from opening untill now.

“Mr. Pharos!” Yugi exclaimed as he hurried up front as quick as the stilettos he loved would allow, “Look at this order Atem took!” He passed the neatly filled out order slip to Akanadin.

The older man gave it a quick glance, a little pride filling him as he saw the neatness to the normally shaky chicken scratch. He looked back over it, eyes widening as he saw the price, “My boy…how?!”

“Well, uh, she came in to see my plant, and saw how healthy all of the others are. Her daughter’s getting married next week, so I, um, asked about the flowers, and showed her what we had. She wanted them all, and I bundled them for her, but I had to do it as two of our large ones.”

“You did very good, Atem, and I’m very proud of your handwriting.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Atem replied softly, pushing his glasses up his nose, “Since it did bring the lady in, may I keep my plant in the window? She might bring in more people.”

“I don’t see how it could hurt,” Akanadin looked around, “Make sure to finish your other chores, and Yugi, I’ll leave the front to you. I’ll be in my office, doing the books for the month, and ordering a few more supplies.”

“Yes, Uncle,” Atem picked up his broom, spotting a few spots he missed near the walls.

Yugi returned the order form to the back before returning to the front with his little water pail. He knelt down by the small, strange plant, giving it some water, “Atem, what did you name this one? Where did you get it?”

“Oh, I got her from Mr. Pegasus, when we had that lunar eclipse a few days ago. He said she wasn’t one of his and let me have her, since he knew she’d find a good home with me. I hope you don’t mind, but I named her after you. I named her Yugi 2,” He blushed softly, a happy smile lighting his face. He loved the plants in the shop, having an amazing green thumb, and love of the strange and unusual.

“Yugi 2. I like it! You are a very cute little plant!” Yugi said as he knelt to gently run his finger over the small, green bud.

Atem smiled wider, “I hope I can figure out how to get her to grow soon. She’s fought me tooth and nail!”

“Well, if anyone can figure it out, it’s you, Atem. You’ve got the gift of a green thumb when it comes to exotic plants,” Yugi replied as he moved to water the other potted plants, “It amazes me how talented you are.”

Atem returned to his spot sweeping, a pleased blush lightly dusting his face. He finished his chores as the store slowly got busier toward the later morning and early afternoon. He picked Yugi 2 up after bidding Yugi a good evening, and sharing his hoped for dinner with his uncle. He still wore a smile as Akanadin had been very happy with the day’s take. His mood dampened a little as he took his plant downstairs to his basement room for the night, sitting the can turned pot on a small table. He huffed as he plopped down on his old, threadbare bed.

“I’ve given you sunshine,” Atem muttered as he held his head in his hands, eyes downcast, “I’ve given you dirt,” He looked up at the plant, clasping his hands together before speaking again, “You’ve given me nothing but heartache and hurt! I’m begging you sweetly,” He slid to his knees, “I’m down on my knees. Oh, please, grow for me!

“I’ve given you plant food, and water to sip!” Atem counted off on his fingers as he spoke, “I’ve given you potash. I’ve given you southern exposure. I’ve pinched you back hard, like I’m supposed to! I’ve tried you at levels of moisture from desert to mud! I’ve given you grow-lights and mineral supplements!

“You’re barely alive!” Atem exclaimed as started to work with a small rose plant, “What do you want from me, blood?! …Ow!” He yanked his hand back after stabbing a finger on a thorn. He turned to the strange plant as it made what he swore were sucking or kissing noises at him. Atem frowned as he realized why, “Looks like you’re not happy, unless I open a vein. I’ll give you a few drops,” He watched as the bud opened like a tiny mouth. His eyes widened as the mouth gently closed, and the plant actually sucked his blood like mother’s milk.

“Now, please, oh please, Little One, grow for me!” Atem pleaded as he pulled his finger away, and moved to bandage it.

The little plant watched him go, before doing her best to grow, I grew just for you, Daddy! She thought, her little leaves curling against her stem proudly, I’ll get big and strong to help my new daddy.

Atem sighed softly as he pulled his finger out of the now rather large bud’s mouth. He had been feeding Yugi 2 at night for the past month, and she had grown significantly. He smiled tiredly as he bandaged the newest cut; Yugi 2 seeming to press a kiss to his cheek. He wrapped his arms around the green veiny bud, “Love you, Yugi 2.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Came the soft reply in a feminine voice, almost like a child’s, “Thank you for feeding me.”

He pulled away in shock, “Impossible!” He exclaimed as he looked at the plant, “I’m just exhausted from feeding you. Plants can’t talk.”

“No, Daddy, I can talk,” Yugi 2 replied, giggling as Atem’s mouth fell open.

“How?”

“I come from very far away, Daddy, from across the stars, and beyond the moon! My real mommy and daddy sent me away, and I am the last of what I am. I promised myself I would find a new mommy and daddy,” Yugi 2 nuzzled Atem gently with her bud, “I’ve found a very good new daddy.”

Atem wrapped his arms around the bud again, his heart melting at Yugi 2’s words, “I’ll do my best to be a good daddy.”

“I’ll make sure to help you as best I can, Daddy. And you’re already the best daddy I could ask for.”

“Thank you, Baby," Atem stood up, tired from the day, and his surprise. He bid Yugi 2 night, placing a thin towel over her bud like a blanket. He walked down to his basement, and collapsed onto his bed.

“Morning, Atem!” Yugi chirped as he entered the shop, “Oh, my, Yugi 2! You’re such a big plant now! Let me get my bucket and sponge, then we’ll get you all clean for the day,” He rubbed the large bud fondly, lovingly. He bounced with each step of his shiny black pumps as he moved to the back.

Atem looked up from his sweeping, smiling as Yugi gave the bud attention, “Morning, Yugi,” He replied as Yugi moved passed him to the back. He hummed as he started to sweep the dead leaves from under Yugi 2’s leaves and vines.

She bumped against his hip fondly, a vine wrapping loosely around his shoulders.

Atem chuckled softly, patting Yugi 2’s head. He turned toward the door as the tiny bell chimed. A rather tall, thin man stood there, looking around, “Can I help you?” He asked politely.

“Siegfried!” Yugi squealed as he came up front, “You’re a pleasant surprise!”

“I had to see zat plant you vere telling me about, Doll,” The man replied with a thick German-Austrian accent, “Is zis it? It is rather large!” Siegfried took his sunglasses off as he looked over at the large plant, and the nerdy man slightly tangled in the vines, “You must be Adam.”

“Atem, not Adam,” Atem replied, slightly annoyed.

“This is Yugi 2! Isn’t she pretty?” Yugi asked as he sat the bucket by the plant, eyes bright with excitement and pride.

“Yes, she is very impressive. I vonder vhat she will look like vhen she blooms?”

“I don’t think she’s the kind that does bloom,” Atem replied as he untangled himself, “She does that, almost like she’s got a mind of her own,” He explained, feeling extremely awkward, and suddenly very aware of his dingy second hand clothes.

Siegfried laughed politely before turning to Yugi, "I just vanted to see you and ze plant," He bent down to kiss Yugi's cheek, then held his hand out to Atem, "A pleasure to meet you, Adam."

"Atem, Sir," Yugi said softly.

"Atem. Forgive my mistake, but do come see me if you need any vork on your teeth," His pink hair almost hit Atem in the face as he rounded quickly to Yugi, "Vat have I told you about correcting me?" He hissed lowly, uncaring if Atem heard or not.

"Sorry, Sir," Yugi mumbled, head down as he walked over to Yugi 2. The bud drooped slightly, laying on Yugi's knees in a subtle comfort. It made him feel less ashamed of himself, even if he did deserve it, but he still felt the shame. He hated how afraid he was of Siegfried, how he felt he had no way out, and that no one else would have him. He picked up the old faded sponge, and started to whisper softly to the plant as he bathed her leaves.

Atem watched the exchange, a seed of anger and jealousy growing in his heart as Siegfried walked away. He hated how the other had made Yugi cower, almost shrinking fully in on himself. He breathed out slowly, Yugi 2 holding his hand with a vine. He forced himself to concentrate on his chores after he squeezed her vine, and picked up his broom.

It was the worst day he'd had since finding Yugi 2. Yugi as silent all day, unless he had to speak. Atem petted Yugi 2 fondly as he sat down beside her. He sighed heavily as the day had been long, and hard. Instead of fixing things as normal, he'd been drawn into making floral arrangements. It had been exhausting work, and he had no idea how Yugi did it in heels.

Yugi 2's bud dropped as she bumped Atem fondly, "Daddy, I'm hungry. Please feed me," Her vines wrapped around him like slithering leafy green snakes.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I can't. I need a few days to recover. Can you wait that long, or can you make due with the mice?" He asked as he tiredly smiled, and patted her vines.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but I don't think I can. I also finished off the mice last night," Yugi 2 felt a little guilty about what she was about to suggest. She hated implying that her daddy hurt anyone, when he was such a gentle soul, "Daddy, maybe you could feed me another way," She said softly, hating it with every fiber of her, but she needed food. She needed food to become big and strong for her daddy, and to make sure he never wanted for anything.

Atem's eyes widened as he turned to look at his plant, "You mean kill people?!" He asked in complete shock. He knew Yugi 2 didn't have the morals he did, and he could see she didn't like this either.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but I'll make it worth your while."

Atem hopped up from his place, stalking across the small showroom to the counter, "You're a plant! What could you possibly do?"

"But...I'm your baby...and...you're my daddy. I don't like this either, but I don't want to hurt my daddy anymore!" Yugi 2 let all her vines fall to the floor, "I'd rather hurt someone else! What about that mean man that made Mommy quiet?"

"Yugi 2, he could eat me for breakfast, and no."

"Daddy, please. He deserves to get fed to me. You didn't hear what Mommy told me."

Atem looked over at her, "Murder is wrong, a crime here! If I got caught, I'd go to jail for a very long time! Which means you'd be left alone with my uncle taking care of you, and I'd lose you forever. He'd kill you in heartbeat with his black thumb."

"You won't! Just get him to come here when it's me and you. I'll take care of everything else, plus Mommy will be free, and we can be happy!" Yugi 2 said, "And I'll always make sure the business is busy enough, so you can make money enough to have plenty of raw meat to feed me. And I promise I won't suggest it to you ever again!"

"It is wrong, Yugi 2! I will not kill and that is final," Atem said firmly from his place behind the counter, "Just hang on for another day? I can get you meat tomorrow," He soothed, moving over to cup Yugi 2's bud.

She nodded, softly pressing her bud to his head, "I love you, Daddy," Yugi 2 replied, "I'll hold on for you. I should be ok for another day, before it gets really bad."

"Thank you, Baby," Atem murmured as he settled back beside her, back against the wall under the window display. He held his arms open for her bud, cuddling her, "I know it must hurt, but I'll get Yugi to water you twice."

"I like when Mommy waters me, Daddy."

"I know you do," He slipped into quiet, just gently stroking the veiny bud under his hands. It was quiet for some time, until the roar of a motorcycle broke it. Atem moved toward the door, wondering who exactly was making the ruckus. His eyes hardened as he saw Siegfried pulling up to Yugi's apartment building, with no Yugi.

He watched as the man snarled, Yugi racing up to him as fast as his chunky heeled boots allowed. Atem hated how afraid Yugi looked, the panic that filled his movements. He couldn't see much once they were inside Yugi's place, but the shadows from the windows spoke volumes.

"Be good," He warned before racing across the empty street. Atem had made sure Siegfried was long gone, bursting into Yugi's apartment, "Yugi?" He called, carefully moving around the chaos the normally impeccably clean apartment now was. He turned, catching movement near Yugi's bed out of the corner of his eye. Slowly he knelt down, aware of the tiny pieces of glass.

"Yugi, are you alright? Do I need to do anything for you?" Atem brushed the shards of porcelain away from the floor around the bed. He laid down, needing to see if Yugi was ok. He was surprised to see Yugi mostly nude, but for his boxers, and countless tiny cuts on his legs. He pulled one of Yugi's thicker blankets off his bed, holding it open.

Yugi crawled into the blanket, letting Atem wrap him in it securely. He curled close, mumbling, "Don't leave me, please,"

"I'm not going anywhere. Let's get you out of here, and cleaned up," Atem rose, gently picking Yugi up, and cradling him in his arms. He carried him out, pausing to lock the apartment up tight for now. Scooping Yugi back up into his arms, Atem made his way back to the shop. He knew with Yugi 2 there it would be safe. He rushed through the door, glad when he saw Yugi 2 open the doors for him.

He sat Yugi down gently on his bed, helping to settle the blanket around his legs so he could clean and bandage them, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get the first aid kit, and some water to wash these cuts," After gathering everything he needed, Atem slowly began to clean the cuts on Yugi's legs. He had a few where he carefully removed small bits of glass. He took great care in making sure they were properly bandaged.

Yugi watched Atem take care of him, the touches were gentle and loving to his skin. He sighed softly, heat racing through him from the gentleness shown him. It had been so very long since he'd been touched so softly, and Atem’s fingers were so very warm. Yugi knew he really shouldn't, that what he wanted more than anything in that moment he couldn't really have. He reached out, tangling his fingers into Atem's thick mass of soft hair.

Atem leaned into the touch as he worked, eyes closing briefly in bliss, "What did he do to you, Yugi?"

"Nothing I can't handle. I crawled under the bed when he started getting really violent. ...Thank you for caring for me, Atem," Yugi said softly, his hands playing with Atem's hair. He knew his hair was his weakness, and smiled as he spotted the light flush coloring his face, "I appreciate how gently you touch me," He dropped his voice into a husky whisper as he spread his legs wider under the guise of comfort.

Atem's blush darkened as he heard the words, the tone of Yugi's voice. He forced his eyes to stay on the patch of thigh he was working on. He so badly wanted to reach between Yugi's legs, to see if he was becoming as aroused as Atem was. Yugi's fingers were brushing over the sensitive spots on his head and neck.

"Atem," Yugi spoke huskily again, taking hold of one of Atem's hands, "Show me, please," He tugged Atem up onto the bed with him.

"Show you what?"

"Show me what it's like when someone really loves you," Yugi replied, cupping Atem's face and bringing it closer to his. He kissed him lightly, until Atem's lips firmed under his. Yugi pulled them back farther onto the bed, his kisses turning hungry. He guided Atem through the steps, smiling at his naivety when it came to sex, but genuinely enjoying their experience with each other.

Atem, while not experienced, was gentle, constantly checking to make sure Yugi was feeling pleasure, and delightfully slow. Atem's kisses were sweet, like apples, which Yugi knew he ate at least once daily. He was willing to learn, exploring Yugi's body like sacred treasure, delighting in every pleased sound he brought from him. He held Yugi tightly to him as he entered his body.

Yugi genuinely could not remember a time where he was held this tightly, or where penetration didn't hurt, just the strange feeling of being filled. He gasped softly when Atem stilled above him, "What's wrong?" He asked quietly between them.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure you're still ok. You didn't react, and I don't know if that's good or not..." Atem trailed off, looking shy as his eyes moved from Yugi's face to his shoulder.

He pulled Atem's gaze back to his, "It's very good. You prepped me so good I didn't feel any pain. It kinda hurts when my ass is first entered, but you did so good, and I didn't feel any pain," Yugi pulled him down into a slow messy kiss, "Keep going. I want you to, and you feel really good."

Atem nodded, slowly moving himself in and out as he kissed Yugi lazily. The pair lost time, just concentrating on the other, and slowly reaching the heights between them. Atem marveled at Yugi as he reached his peak first, moaning as his body clenched around his cock. Pleasure blurred eyes watched him, coaxing Atem to keep going, to reach his own climax.

Yugi grinned as he watched Atem come undone above him, moaning weakly as he felt liquid heat fill him. He pulled Atem down to lay on him as he caught his breath. Yugi ran his hands up and down his back, frowning as he felt a tangled of old welts and scars. He pulled Atem closer to him as he realized who must have created them. He swore to himself that he'd never allow him to be hurt this way again.

Atem gently pulled out, moving to lay behind Yugi. He wrapped his arms gently around him, curling against his back. Atem was quiet, but he held him tightly.

Yugi fell asleep to Atem's breathing, and his warmth behind him. He had never felt so safe or loved in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the first chapter, go look at those warnings.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, basking in the warmth of Atem pressed up behind him. Atem held him tightly, arms around his waist, nose tucked under his ear. Yugi gently stroked Atem's hands where they were clasped. He knew he couldn't go back, not after last night with Atem. He had tasted what heaven was like, what Atem's love was truly like, and he couldn't give it up.

Yugi sighed softly, knowing he didn't deserve a man like Atem, but he'd loved him for so long secretly. He had never looked at him like Siegfried or the men at the club had. He looked at Yugi like he hung the stars, like he was worthy.

He stilled as Atem shifted behind him, before settling again. He smiled at the sleepy squeeze and soft mumble of his name. Yugi shifted slowly, unwilling to wake Atem, until they were laying face to face. He chuckled softly, "How long have you been awake?"

"Few minutes," Atem replied as Yugi cuddled closer, "Yugi, what happens with us now?"

"I want to be with you, Atem. I'm done with Siegfried, and denying how I feel. I don't think I'm worthy of you, but, if you'll have me..." Yugi trailed off, gently tracing Atem's collar bone.

"I do want you, Yugi. I've loved you for a long time," He tucked Yugi's head under his chin, "I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise."

Yugi nuzzled Atem, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He was happy and more than content to lay with Atem longer, until he moved. He whined, reaching up to try dragging Atem back, “Nooooo. Come back to bed!”

“Yugi, I have to go start chores and get you clean clothes. Uncle won’t be happy, if the store isn’t ready in time,” Atem soothed, tucking the blankets around Yugi. He kissed him softly when he puckered his lips, “I’ll be back with clothes in a few minutes.”

“Ok,” Yugi curled around Atem’s pillow with a small pout.

Atem chuckled softly as he dressed quickly, racing out and across the still dark street. He unlocked the door, going to Yugi’s closet, and picking out clothes that would be comfortable. He also grabbed Yugi’s only pair of small heeled shoes.

“Hey, I got your comfy clothes. Thought you’d want those because of the cuts,” Atem spoke quietly as he laid Yugi’s clothes on the bedside table. He sat on his bed, smiling at Yugi.

“I’ll get up soon, get dressed, and make some breakfast,” Yugi sat up, leaning over to kiss Atem, “Hey, wanna come over Saturday? You, me, dinner, and cuddles?”

“Sounds wonderful. I’d love to.”  
\---------  
Yugi 2 chomped happily on the first of four large steaks Atem had bought her. He rubbed her bud, praising the plant for all the business she’d drawn in. She was so happy, more so since it seemed Mommy and Daddy were together.

Atem grinned as he fed Yugi 2, grateful that things seemed to go right. He was giddy about the date with Yugi Saturday, and just the fact he was dating the man of his dreams now, “You’ve got to help me keep Yugi safe, ok, Baby?”

“Ok, Daddy! Are you and Mommy together now?” She asked, holding her mouth open for the next steak.

Atem placed another in her mouth, “Yes, and I want to let him know about you. I’m just afraid of how he’d react.”

“Daddy, I don’t think Mommy would be afraid, and I’d like Mommy to know. I think it would be nice to talk to Mommy like I talk to you,” Yugi 2 spoke, mouth still full of raw meat.

“We’ll see then, but don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s very rude, Baby.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” She replied after swallowing, “I’ll try not to do that.”

Atem smiled proudly, “It’s ok, Yugi 2. You’re learning and I’m so proud of you,” He scratched under her leafy chin, careful not to damage her leaf, “You’re such a good girl.”

“Daddy, can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course, Baby.”

Yugi 2 nuzzled him gently as he settled to cuddled with her, “I wish I was human, so I could be with you, and Mommy all the time. I wish I really could be yours and Mommy’s baby.”

Atem wrapped his arms around her, “Oh, Yugi 2, that’s so sweet, but you are perfect just like this,” He squeezed gently, moved by the plant’s wish. He kissed her bed, “You are my baby, plant or human, and I love you to very very much.”

“I love you too, Daddy. I’m so very glad I have you as my daddy. I couldn’t ask for anyone better,” Yugi 2 snuggled with Atem, giving him a tight hug with all her leaves and vines.

Atem dozed off surrounded by the leaves and vines. He hadn’t noticed Yugi slipping inside with an overnight bag, a few extra blankets, and a warm dinner for him.

Yugi cooed softly as he sat Atem’s dinner on the counter. He took the rest of his things to Atem’s basement. While Yugi was down there, Yugi 2 gently woke Atem, “Hey,” Yugi called softly as he came back up, “I didn’t feel safe sleeping in my apartment. I thought it would be ok, to stay again. I fixed you some dinner.”

“Thank you, Yugi, and you can stay when you need to. It smells delicious, and I’m very hungry. I must have dozed off feeding Yugi 2,” Atem reached over to cover up the two remaining steaks.

“You feed Yugi 2 steaks?” Yugi asked, amusement coloring his voice, “How do you feed her? Bury them?”

“Not really,” Atem replied with a laugh, “Yugi 2’s like a fly trap, but she understands when it’s suppertime.”

“Could I try?” Yugi asked, taking the steaks from Atem, “I can finish feeding her while you eat.”

“Well, I guess, but I want to show you something special about Yugi 2,” As Atem said her name, the plant lifted her bud, “Yugi 2, say hi.”

“Hi, Mommy! Please, don’t be afraid.”

Yugi was quiet, moving closer to Yugi 2. He watched as the plant lifted its bud farther up, reaching out to nuzzle him, “You can talk, and move! Amazing!” Yugi sat the steaks down, wrapping his arms around Yugi 2’s bud tightly, “I knew you were listening!” He murmured.

“Of course I was. I always listen to you and Daddy, Mommy. I won’t let the mean man ever hurt you again,” Yugi 2 hugged Yugi, snaking her vines around his shoulders. She was so happy he wasn’t afraid, “I’ve always wanted to talk to you, Mommy! Daddy was afraid, ‘cause he doesn’t want people to take me away. I don’t want to be taken away from you and Daddy.”

Yugi sat down on the floor, petting Yugi 2’s bud before he picked up a steak. He was amazed by the bright pinks and purples of her mouth, reaching to tap one of the tiny white teeth. He laid a steak on her tongue, smiling as he watched, “Where are you from, Yugi 2?”

“From very far away, Mommy. My real mommy and daddy sent me away to keep me safe. I promised I’d find a new mommy and daddy. You’re my mommy now,” Yugi 2 answered after swallowing her food, “I remembered not to speak with my mouth full, Daddy!”

Atem smiled as he looked, swallowing, “Very good, Baby! I’m very proud! Dinner is delicious, Yugi.”

“Thanks. I’m glad you like my cooking. Siegfried wasn’t a fan of my homemade General Tso’s chicken, or my yakisoba noodles,” He grinned as he fed Yugi 2 her last steak. He let her snuggle up to him, vines and leaves wrapping around him like a multi armed hug.

Yugi 2 was so happy, laying her bed on her mommy’s lap. She nuzzled Yugi fondly as he petted her, “Love you, Mommy,” She murmured, “You’re the best, Mommy.”

Yugi curled around her, “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard that.”

Atem yawned as he finished his food, “Time for bed, Baby. Keep Yugi company while I lock up,” He chuckled as Yugi 2 wrapped even more vines around Yugi. He placed the dishes with others for him to wash in the morning.

Yugi helped Yugi 2 get settled, even laying an old towel over her bud. He kissed her goodnight, accepting a giant messy one to his cheek, “Goodnight, Yugi 2.”

“Night, Mommy. I love you,” Yugi 2 settled down for the night as she spoke.

“I love you too, Sweetie.”

Atem paused before following Yugi downstairs for the night, “You’re such a good kid, Baby. You’ve done so good while Mommy’s here. I’m so very proud of you. I love you so very very much.”

“I love you lots too, Daddy. I love Mommy lots too. It makes me very happy that Mommy wants to be here with us. Night, Daddy,” Yugi 2 lifted her bud, giving Atem a goodnight kiss.

“Night, Baby. I’ll see if Mommy will water you twice tomorrow,” Atem returned the kiss then followed Yugi down to the basement. He watched as he made the bed up better than Atem had. A pair of pj pants were folded neatly on his chest of drawers. Atem changed into them, knowing Yugi must have set them out.

When he was done, Atem noticed Yugi had donned the matching shirt. He smiled, “Couldn’t resist trying on one of my shirts, could you?” He asked, teasingly.

“Not when it smells like you, Atem,” Yugi replied as he crawled into bed. When he was settled, he made grabbing motions with his hands, “Now, get over here and cuddle me.”

Atem laughed as he crawled in beside Yugi, who readily snuggled up to him. He played with Yugi’s hair once he was tucked up comfortably against Atem, “Comfy?”

“Very. I like when my hair gets played with, helps me sleep.”

“Before you go to sleep, I told Yugi 2 I’d ask if you’d water her twice.”

“Sure. I like watering her. She’s a good girl,” Yugi yawned against Atem’s collar bone, and pressed a kiss to his neck, “Night, Atem.”

“Goodnight, Yugi.”  
\---------  
A few days later, Yugi was alone in the shop with Yugi 2. He was waiting for Atem to come home from buying meat for Yugi 2. He had made dinner for them, making a cozy space of the table Yugi made the flower arrangements on. He was quite proud of how it looked.

There was a lot of clatter as the shop door banged open. Yugi frowned as Atem would have never slammed into the door, and the sign had been flipped to closed. Carefully, he peeked out from behind the frosted glass. His eyes widened as he spied Siegfried! What was he doing here?! He had told him to never come back!

“Vhere are you, you cheap vore! How dare you stand me up?! How dare you see zat sub-par excuse of a man!” Siegfried spat out, stumbling into the store. He knew Yugi would be here, just like he’d been every evening for the past week. It had been mere chance that he had seen Yugi in that plant nerd’s arms. He was parking his bike in the alley, and had seen them laying together through a basement window.

Yugi 2 stayed still, her vines slithering across the floor. She watched the man like a hawk as he walked farther into the store. She’d keep her mommy safe, and she’d end him, if need be. It would disappoint her daddy, but she’d do anything to keep Yugi safe.

“Get out of the shop, Siegfried! We’re over, and the shop is closed,” Yugi rolled his shoulders back as he stepped out, “You need to go now!”

“I’m not going anywhere!” Siegfried lurched toward Yugi as he spoke, “You belong to me and me alone!” Before he could grab Yugi, vines and leaves wrapped impossibly tight around him. He turned horrified wide eyes to the large exotic plant.

“You’re not going to harm my mommy ever again!” Yugi 2 exclaimed as she squeezed harder, not letting up until he stopped moving. To be sure he could never even try to hurt Yugi again, she cracked her vines, snapping his neck.

Atem opened the door to the sight of Siegfried’s limp body hanging in Yugi 2’s vines like a morbid ragdoll. His eyes moved to Yugi, who looked on with shock that slowly turned to realization, “Yugi 2, what have you done?!” Atem said as he caught the meat before it could fall fully to the floor.

“Oops. …I guess I broke him…” Yugi 2 placed the corpse on the floor, “Well, he can’t hurt Mommy anymore.”

“Yugi 2, what have I said about murder?!”

“It was wrong, but he was gonna hurt Mommy! We gotta keep Mommy safe, don’t we?”

“We do.”

“Atem,” Yugi gently pried the package from Atem, “It’s ok. She as protecting me from Siegfried. I wouldn’t still be in the shop if she hadn’t. I don’t know what he was planning, but he wasn’t leaving alone,” He placed the meat on the counter, before enveloping Atem in a tight hug. He sobbed into his shirt as he held on.

“Alright, Yugi,” Atem murmured as he tried to calm Yugi, “But what are we to do with his body? We could take him back to his office. He’s addicted to the laughing gas he uses, isn’t he? We could dump him there and make it look like he overdosed.”

“I don’t want to go back there, Atem. Please, don’t make me!”

“Hush, Yugi,” Atem patted his back, “I won’t make you go back there, but what are we going to do with his body? No one would believe Yugi 2 killed him, and if we proved it, she’d be taken from us.”

“Fertilizer,” Yugi replied as he looked over to Yugi 2, “Yugi 2 eats meat, doesn’t she? You can eat him, can’t you?”

“I can, but he’s too big for me to eat in one piece. If I was a little bigger I could, but you or Daddy would need to cut him into smaller pieces, then I can eat him,” She replied, lifting the broken corpse like a dolly.

Atem looked at the pair, not quite believing he was going to go along with this, “I don’t think we own an axe, Yugi, a-and what if someone saw the blood? Uncle would make sure I went to jail for murder!”

Yugi 2 moved, looking distressed, “They won’t! I’ll make sure no one notices, Daddy!”

Atem pulled away from Yugi, going to stand behind the counter. He was silent as he thought, “I can look and see if we have an axe, or something to cut him up. I need a place where no one would normally go, and something to put down to catch the blood or soak it up.”

“Mommy, there are newspapers in the bottom drawer close to the door. They would be good wouldn’t they?” Yugi 2 asked as she opened closet doors for Atem to look inside.

“They would, Baby,” Yugi walked over to the plant, patting her bud, “You’re so smart, but how did you know?”

“I see Daddy’s mean man place them there when he’s done reading them. Mommy, are you ok? You’ve been quiet, and seem very not Mommy. Did I do something to upset you?”

“Oh, no! I’m just glad Siegfried’s gone, and I don’t have to be afraid of him anymore.”

“So I did good, even though Daddy says it’s wrong?”

“Yes, but that’s only for the bad people who try to hurt us.”

“Ok, I think I understand, Mommy,” Yugi 2 replied, nuzzling Yugi lovingly. She wrapped her vines and leaves around the corpse as Yugi went over to get the newspaper, “There! No one can see him if they walk past!”

“Good thinking, Baby,” Atem praised, even though he didn’t look quite happy, “I found an old axe, and it sounds like a storm’s going to be coming through. The thunder in the distance should cover up the sounds.”

“Atem,” Yugi moved over to him, “Thank you. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I-“

Atem placed his finger on Yugi’s lips, “I love you, and I would do anything for you, Yugi. But this is the only time I do something completely against what I believe.”

“I understand,” Yugi replied, “We won’t ask this of you again, I promise. I’ll go put newspaper down in the alleyway for you.”

“Thank you.”

“Daddy, I’ll get Siegfried’s body out for you. I just wanted to protect Mommy.”

“I know you did, Baby, but don’t ever do this again. Let’s get him outside, so I can prep him for you,” Atem went out back, with Yugi 2 managing to get the body out behind him. He looked over at Yugi, and the area he’d covered. It was mostly concealed, and couldn’t be seen from the road. He figured it would have to do, “Yugi, I want you to go inside, and stay with Yugi 2. I’ll take everything from here.”

Roughly an hour or so later, Atem came back in, clothes soaked completely in blood and dragging a trash can behind him, “This small enough, Yugi 2?” He asked, picking up Siegfried’s head, the pink hair dyed a sickly red-brown now.

“Yes, Daddy!” Yugi 2 replied excitedly, opening her mouth for the head. She munched on it happily, smiling as Atem fed her body part after body part.

Yugi, meanwhile, worked on cleaning the floor, wiping up blood, and forcing Atem to remove his blood stained clothes. He even helped scrub errant splatters of blood off his skin. Yugi talked to him softly, telling Atem how grateful he was for him doing this. When everything was cleaned, Yugi 2 sleeping, full and content, he pulled Atem down to the basement, “I love you, and I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done for me.”

“I love you too, Yugi. I’d do anything for you, to keep you safe. You and Yugi 2 are my world, but, please, never make me do this again,” Atem sat heavily on his bed, looking up at Yugi, “I can’t do that again. I can’t look into someone’s dead eyes as I cut their body up.”

“You won’t have to!” Yugi swore, kneeling in front of Atem, “You’ll never have to again, I promise. So, the shop’ll be closed tomorrow, and I’ll spend the day taking care of you. Just a special day for you.”

“Thank you, Yugi. I just want to sleep now.”

“Sure. I’ll go lock up, and come back to sleep beside you,” Yugi helped Atem settle, tucking the blankets around him. He quickly went through and locked the doors. His eyes scanned over the shop, making sure there was no visible evidence of what he and Yugi 2 had pressured Atem into doing. The rain pelted the shop, and he knew it would wash away the evidence in the alleyway. Once he was certain things were right, and nothing would be unusual for the next business day, Yugi returned to the basement and crawled into bed next to Atem.

The next few days were quiet around the floral shop, and Yugi 2 had grown even bigger, and more impressive than before. She had proudly told her parents that she was at her full size, and would be able to shift to different foods, but would always require meat in some form. Her news made Atem glow proudly whenever he looked at her, taking great satisfaction in helping her grow big and strong over the past few months.

Yugi had taken to spending the past few mornings washing her bud and leaves, making sure they were clean and pretty for customers. Business was booming, and so much so neither Yugi nor Atem had been able to see much of Akanadin. The business that Yugi 2 brought in often left the pair exhausted at night, and sleeping in Atem’s basement. Yugi had never felt safe in his apartment after Siegfried’s last episode there. He had secretly moved into the basement with Atem, merging their things into a cozy little love nest.  
\--------  
Atem was going through the motions of locking up as his uncle counted the till for that day. He didn’t notice he was being watched like a prey animal being hunted. He only noticed something was wrong when he heard the terrifying click of Akanadin’s handgun, “Uncle?” He asked, completely shocked that this would happen, and horrified at the gun pointed at him.

Akanadin looked hatefully at his nephew, "I know what you did with Yugi's boyfriend! I saw you chopping!" He accused, "You chopped him up, and for the life of me, I can't figure out what you did with the body, but we're going to the police!"

"Uncle, I swear! I didn't kill him. He tripped on one of Yugi 2's vines, and snapped his neck! Yes, I chopped him up, but I swear I didn't kill him!"

Yugi climbed up the stairs when he heard Atem's panicked voice. He cracked open the basement door to see Akanadin holding a gun to his Atem! Yugi saw red, knowing he had to do something to protect his boyfriend. He eyed Yugi 2, watching her vines and leaves twitch, he nodded. A quick plan hatching in his head.

"Tell it to the police!" Akanadin jerked the gun towards the shop door, intending to march Atem to the station. He stopped them as he thought of something, "Maybe we don't have to tell the police. I could get you a bus ticket out of town, since you're the closest I have to a son, and you could lay low for, oh, twenty or thirty years. Meanwhile, I'd take care of the plant."

"What?"

"Take care of your plant. Give me your secrets to keeping it healthy and so big."

As Atem and Akanadin spoke, Yugi slipped out of the basement, egging Yugi 2 into killing again. They knew what they had to do as Akanadin backed up close to the plant, "Hey, Atem, looks like he's got quite a bit figured out. Yugi 2, baby," Vines snapped around Akanadin at Yugi's words, lifting him into the air.

"Yugi, what are you doing?!" Atem exclaimed as his uncle dangled upside down over Yugi 2's mouth.

"I'm keeping you safe. I know about the scars on your back, Koibito, and I know who must have put them there," Yugi cupped Atem's face, "You're willing to do anything for me, and I love you so much. I just want to keep you safe. I can't turn a blind eye anymore, not when I know now that he does beat you. I swear on everything I own once he's gone, the world is ours. It's suppertime."

Atem glanced at his uncle, Yugi 2, then to Yugi, "He's the only family I have."

"Would he have hurt you so much, if he really thought of you or treated you like a son? He'll jeopardize our future together, and we won't have that future. The one we've been talking about, you know, our own little place in the suburbs, where it's green," Yugi cupped Atem's face, making him look only at him, "Don't you still want that?"

"I do! Isn't there another way?"

"I don't think there is," Yugi leaned in close, "She's big enough, and no one would really miss him, even you. I can see it in your eyes, Koibito. We can be really free, no more Siegfried, no more Akanadin."

Atem glanced back up, thinking about it. He closed his eyes as he spoke, "I think it's suppertime."

Yugi 2 tossed Akanadin into the air, catching him in her mouth. She clamped her jaws together until he stopped yelling, then slurped him down. With a proud grin, she looked at her mommy and daddy, "No more mean men!" She said, her grin turning into a frown as Atem walked over and down into the basement, "Mommy, did I do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, Baby," Yugi replied, patting her bud, "I'll go talk to Daddy. He might just be upset about his uncle," He followed Atem down, "Atem, Koibito...I made you do it again, didn't I?"

"No, not really. I'm just very confused about how I feel," Atem looked over at him from the bed, "I'm happy that he's gone, but sad. I know I should be very upset, but I feel relief and happiness."

"It's because you don't have to live in fear anymore. There's no Akanadin to stop you from living anymore. We can be happy, and together," Yugi sat beside Atem, "We belong to ourselves and each other now. We can do whatever we want. You can lay in bed with me now, and we can close the shop at whatever time we want, or close it an extra day every week."

"So it's just us and Yugi 2 now."

"Yeah," Yugi murmured as he climbed into Atem's lap, "But I think she's got the upstairs for right now. and I was planning on a special session of loving for you," He leaned in and kissed Atem slowly, "You're all mine all night."  
\-------  
Yugi smiled as he laid in bed with Atem, running his hands over Atem's back. Of course after a few days, they did have to report Akanadin missing. However, Yugi had made it known that he wasn't the most stable, and that he had beaten up on his nephew. He had also crossed many people in his younger days, so he did have enemies aplenty. 

They were free now! No Siegfried to frighten Yugi, and no Akanadin to berate Atem. All they had was each other and the plant they loved dearly. Yugi 2 was flourishing under their care, and had even begun to sprout buds! Oh, Yugi couldn't wait for them to grow bigger, so he could snip and plant them into their own pots.

Atem groaned in his sleep, curling more into Yugi's warmth. He woke slowly, laying a sleepy kiss to his shoulder, "Morning," He murmured, nuzzling Yugi.

"Morning, Koibito," Yugi said quietly. He kissed his head, "Did you sleep good? It feels nice to be on a proper mattress, don't it?"

"It does. Can we put up a sign to say that the shop will be closed on Saturdays now? I want to lay here longer."

"Sure. You just get comfy, and I'll take care of everything," Yugi gently pulled himself away, and stood up. He walked over to the new chest of drawers he talked Atem into buying for himself. He dressed quickly, and went upstairs, "Morning, Sweetheart."

"Morning, Mommy!" Yugi 2 replied happily, wrapping bud laden vines around Yugi's shoulders in a hug, "Are we opening the shop, or is Daddy finally gonna rest?"

"Daddy's gonna rest today. He'll come up to feed you later, or would you like me to?"

"You can feed me, Mommy. I want Daddy to rest. It's been very busy for him with all those deals, and the news people. I know it makes him very tired, and that it's hard to do all that and run the shop," She let Yugi go, and watched as he fixed her a plate of raw meat, and some vegetables. 

Yugi sat on a bucket in front of her bud, and began to feed her. He preferred to keep her on a manly meat diet, but she and Atem insisted on adding more things. He placed them gently into her mouth, watching with a smile as she munched, "You're such a good girl, Baby."

He wasn't paying attention as he laid a brisket into Yugi 2's mouth, and cut his hand on one of her tiny white teeth, "Ow!" He jerked his hand away, looking at the cut. 

"Mommy, are you ok?!" Yugi 2 asked. 

"I am, Baby. It's just a scratch. I'll be right back, ok?" Yugi stood, walking over to the first aid kit. He bandaged his hand carefully, and returned to feeding Yugi 2, "Are you ok, Baby?" 

"I'm ok, Mommy, but I'll tell you or Daddy if it changes."

"Thank you, Sweetheart," Yugi kissed her bud when he was done with her feeding. After putting things away, he went back down to the basement. Yugi slid back into bed with Atem, snuggling up to him.

"She eat all her food?" Atem asked groggily as he shifted to get comfortable with Yugi in his arms.

"Like she always does. I cut my finger on one of her teeth, but it wasn't deep, and Yugi 2 says she's fine. She said she'd tell us if she didn't feel well."

"Alright," Atem replied when he was happy that Yugi's would was bandaged, "I'll check on her in a bit. Did she have any more buds starting?"

"Didn't look like there were," Yugi replied, "But then again I didn't check. I'll look when I go make lunch, or you can when you feel like going up."

"That's ok. I'll check on her in a little while. Thanks again for feeding her. I gotta run to get some more meat for her after I check on her. How long do you think it'll take to save up for our own place?"

"Well, I would say we'd be all set in another few weeks."

"Ok. I can't wait to get out of this shit hole. I just wonder how we'll get Yugi 2 out. I'm worried she's too big to transport to our new home, but she's gotta come. She's my baby," Atem curled closer to Yugi, worry on his face.

"We'll figure something out, Atem. I love Yugi 2 as well, and it just won't be a new home without her. I'm sure we could get one of those bags like they use for transporting trees, and plant her in our back yard. We could sell the buds once they're big enough to clip off her, and open another floral shop or our own greenhouse."

"I would love to have either. I just want to keep taking care of plants. It's all I know, even if I'm not that smart."

"You are amazingly smart. No one would have figured out how to get Yugi 2 grow, but you did, and no one would have figured out that we could have staged Siegfried's death as an accident. You are my smart man."

Atem smiled as he listened to Yugi, "Thanks Yugi."

Meanwhile upstairs, Yugi 2 was beginning to feel rather strange. She had known for a few weeks that the last time Atem had fed her, her body hadn't digested it. At least not normally. There was something else growing inside her bud, something that might let her have her dream. She'd be freed from these heavy bud laden vines, if she was right. The few drops of Yugi's blood had mixed with Atem's and it was trying to make something.

I need more of Mommy's blood, Yugi 2 thought to herself.  
\-------  
Yugi hummed as he moved around the shop, cleaning up small dust bunnies and the like. He dusted a little as well, and watered the smaller plants. In the small kitchen he had a hearty lunch for three cooking, and life was good. He listened to the radio, hearing Yugi 2 sing along to some of the songs she liked. He would sing the duets with her, but there was something in the way she moved her vines.

"Sweetie, is everything ok? You're not moving your vines like you normally do."

"I don't know, Mommy. I think something is going on in my bud, but I'm not so sure. I think I might be trying to make a human body for me. It's my dream to be a real human girl, so I can be like you and Daddy. I want to be human really bad. I don't like how heavy my vines are, and I don't like how all these little buds make me feel."

"What do they make you feel like?" Yugi asked as he walked over, "Are they hurting you?"

"Not exactly. I don't think my people were really nice to other beings. They keep whispering to me to eat you and Daddy! I don't want that! I could never hurt you like that Mommy! I love you and Daddy so much. I don't want to hurt you!" Yugi 2 sounded so scared and hurt.

"Oh, Sweetie, I didn't know! Is there anything I can do? How can we stop them from hurting you like that?"

"I think if I had more of your blood, Mommy, that it would finish my human body. Then I could be a human girl, and always be with you and Daddy! I could be free! I want to move around like you and Daddy!"

"Whatever you need, Baby," Yugi said as he rubbed her bud, "Let me go get something sharp, and we'll see if it works," He grabbed a small knife from the kitchen, and cut into his arm deep enough to bleed, but not to scar, or seriously hurt himself. He laid his arm carefully in Yugi 2's mouth and relaxed as she started to suck.

Atem entered the store to see Yugi with his arm in Yugi 2's mouth, "Yugi! Yugi 2 what are you doing!?" He screamed as he dropped the bag of meat, and pulled Yugi from the plant's grip. He checked over the cut, noticing it wasn't a bite, but a clean line down part of Yugi's lower arm. He also spotted the small knife on the floor, "What?"

"Is Mommy ok? I didn't mean to take so much blood! At least I don't think I took too much blood. I just asked Mommy if I could have some more because I think I'm growing a human body in my bud. I just want to be a human girl, Daddy! I don't want to be a plant anymore!" Yugi 2 hung her bud, worried, but also wishing she had eyes like her daddy and mommy so she could cry.

"I'm ok, Baby," Yugi said as he came around slowly, "You didn't take too much. I think something in your saliva made me sleepy. How are you feeling? Any different? Are the smaller buds still trying to make you hurt us?"

"No, Mommy. I don't hear them at all. I feel like the thing in my bud is starting to grow again, so hopefully soon!" Yugi 2 spotted one of the buds on her vines, "Oh, it looks like they're dying off."

"Good," Yugi said as he slowly stood up with Atem's help and held onto his arm, "Let them die off for being so horrible and hurting you," He sank to hold Yugi 2's bud.

"What's going on?" Atem asked, picking up the bag of meat, "What is this all about? What do you mean the smaller buds were trying to make you hurt us?"

"They were whispering to me, Daddy. They wanted me to eat you and Mommy, but I would never! I love you both so much!"

"Yugi 2 also thought that if I gave her some more of my blood, she might grow a little human her inside her bud. She just wants to be with us, Atem, and it could solve a few of our problems, like how to move her to our new home!"

"I guess, but as long as you're both ok. I don't want to lose either of you."

"You won't, Daddy. I won't let that happen!" Suddenly Yugi 2 lurched upright, as her vines quickly started to wither and turn brown.

"No!" Atem cried, before her bud went rigid and stopped moving. He was pulled away by Yugi before a loud cracking sound heralded the full opening of her bud. Petals spilled out of the veiny green bud in a sea of pinks and purples. A cloud of pollen hovered over the open bud before settling. Atem sniffled, trying to hold back tears as he realized his beloved plant had bloomed!

"Yugi 2?" Yugi asked as he walked over to the flower, "Baby, are you ok?" He gasped as he looked at the center of the bud, "Atem!" He exclaimed as he lifted a human baby from the middle of the bud, "She's still here, Koibito."

Atem took the baby from Yugi, holding her in his arms. He looked at the flower then to the baby in his arms, tears starting down his face, "You did it, Baby. You're a human now!" He softly kissed her head, "You get a new name," He whispered quietly, "Yugi, what should we name her now?"

"I like Akemi. It means bright and beautiful in my grandpa's native language," Yugi stroked a plump small cheek lovingly, "What do you think Yugi 2? Do you like your new name?"

The baby gurgled, reaching out for Yugi with tiny hands. She gurgled even more, cooing in non speech at Atem, recognition in her dual red and violet eyes.

"It's perfect for you. You're all ours from now on, and you never have to be locked to a pot." Atem smiled as he looked at Yugi, "This is perfect."  
\-------  
A few years later...

Atem looked out at the backyard where Akemi played with their neighbor's twins. She was almost a normal little human girl, but she had talked faster than a baby should have, and she remembered being a plant. The memories, or at least most of them seemed to have started to fade away in her mind. For that, Atem was glad. He wanted Akemi to have as close to a normal human life as he and Yugi could give her.

"Dinner's finished, Koibito. Go call our daughter in for food," Yugi said, breaking his thoughts.

"Of course, Habibi," Atem went to the back door, calling Akemi in for dinner.

"Comin, Daddy!" She called before telling her friends bye. Akemi walked inside, instantly setting the table for dinner, "It smell like stew, Mommy."

"It is, and the veggies came from Mommy and Daddy's greenhouse. Now, go wash your hands, while Daddy brings the stew," Yugi winked as Akemi raced up the stairs, "Well, it seems what they say is true," He pressed a kiss to Atem's lips, "The couple who murders together, stays together. Let's just not tell Akemi that the stew may have a little Mr. Dartz in it. She needs her nutrition after all," Yugi grinned wickedly. 


End file.
